Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Dolphin Tale
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Dolphin Tale is a Peanuts crossover film to be made by N/A. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Snoopy, Woodstock, Schroeder, Franklin, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, and Wolf and Twitchy (along with The Powerpuff Girls, the Muppets, and the rest) meet a dolphin named Winter whose tail got hurt. So Winter needs a new tail. Trivia *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Pluto, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Montery Jack & Zipper, The Gummi Bears, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons, Milhouse van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Hubie, Rocko, Marina, Chanticleer, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Sulley and Mike, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry the Platypus will guest star in this film. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films